A. Field of the Invention
This device will be used in the construction trades and specifically when sanding a wall. Sanding the walls is necessary in the construction of new homes particularly prior to the application of paint on the interior walls and ceiling. In the past, electrical sanders have been used. Because of the amount of dust that is inevitably and unavoidably produced during the sanding process, electrical equipment wears out quickly because of the exposure to high levels of contaminants that enter into the electrical equipment.
B. Prior Art
There are many other references in the prior art related to dry wall sanders. A representative example is Conboy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,141. Another example is Loveless, U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,799. The Conboy device is a dry wall sander, which is operated using an electrical motor. The Loveless device is a vacuum-driven sander.
Neither of the above referenced devices operate using a pneumatic motor nor do either of the prior patent have a vacuum system to remove the dust that is produced.
Another example in the prior art related to dry wall sanders is Matechuk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,632. This device is a dry wall sander using an electrical motor with a vacuum system. It does not however combine the vacuum system with a pneumatic motor as this device. Additionally the combination is not made obvious in Matechuk.